In the motor vehicle sphere, roller blind arrangements are used in particular as sun protection in the region of transparent body elements, such as a transparent roof element. Furthermore, roller blind arrangements are also used as a loading space covering in the region of loading spaces of “station wagons”.
A roller blind arrangement of the generic type mentioned in the introduction and provided for a vehicle roof is known from DE 197 39 919 A1 and comprises a roller blind web which can be wound onto and unwound from a winding shaft and is guided laterally in each case in a guide track of a guide rail. For fixing on the guide rails, the lateral border regions of the roller blind web have a respective border-stiffening means designed as a guide belt. The lateral guidance of the roller blind web by means of the border-stiffening means has the effect that the roller blind web is kept under tension transversely with respect to its extension direction and therefore the production of noise triggered by vibrations or the like can be minimized.
In the state wound up onto the winding shaft, the winding body formed by the roller blind web is in each case thickened in a bead-like manner in the region of the guide belts or border-stiffening means by means of the additional thickness of the guide belts. There is now the risk of the guide belts, during the winding-up and unwinding operations, being undesirably wound onto and unwound from the winding shaft in a laterally offset manner because of tensile forces acting in the direction of the center plane of the vehicle. Particularly if the vehicle concerned is traveling on a rough road, the guide belts may possibly not keep to their respective winding track. This may lead to the operation of the roller blind arrangement being impaired and even to its failing. This problem exists in particular in the case of roller blind arrangements with a large extension length.